Broken
by Ellemay
Summary: Sephy's daughter, Callie Rose, dies after being suffocated by Sephy when she gives up. This Callum trying to understand why she did it.
1. Why?

**Callum**

I was so stupid, so blindly stupid. I thought you would be ok, I thought everything would be ok but it's not. And nothings gonna be ok ever again. I thought you'd get over it, move on. You have Callie Rose to live for or at least, you did. Do you not understand that she needs you?! Lying there on the floor isn't going to help anybody, taking your life won't help her either! Don't you see? Why won't you see!

You look so pathetic, alone on the floor. On your back with your left arm stuck out as though reaching for something. Something you need but you can't have back. Because you lost it! Because it's your fault and now you can't get her back. Well do you feel better now, Sephy? Has the pain gone? Can you move on now everything you had tying you down has been destroyed?! DO YOU FEEL BETTER NOW?!

Why did you do it Sephy? What made you give up? How did they break you down and wear you out? What happened to you? What happened to the strong beautiful Sephy I knew and loved? Where did you go? Why aren't you getting up Sephy? Why are you lying on the floor? Why are your eyes open but not seeing? Where has your strength gone? Why… why did you give up, what was the last fatal fall that you suffered? Who pushed you over the edge?

Your eyes are so empty and your body is cold. You stare unseeingly up your grasping arm which failed to reach your target. A target you'll never reach, one that I can't help you with. No one can help you with. What have you taken Sephy? A bullet to the brain? I can see the wound just above your eyes. Not even a trickle of blood seeps out. All your life already fled with the sunrise. I can't say I blame you, it all became too much, right? Now they'll all be sorry, so sorry...

I'm sorry Sephy, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry for everything I ever did or said that could've hurt you. I'm sorry you can't hear me now. I'm sorry you will never hear anyone ever again. I'm sorry it got so bad that you couldn't deal with it anymore. I'm sorry, Sephy.

I lied in that letter, it broke my heart but I did it anyway. I had to, to help you move on. But it did the opposite didn't it? Was it that, that pushed you over the edge? Was it all my fault? Do you blame me?

It's stupid, you know. 'Cos I'm dead and so are you. 'Cos I'm talking to a dead body, a dead shell. I'm staring into your lifeless eyes and nothing stares back. Not even my reflection. I wish you were here, with me. But that will never happen because for some reason you're not here and I am. Fate was against us at the start, Sephy, we knew that. But we never knew it would be there at the end, too.


	2. Never

It's so strange, just standing here and not caring about anything…. I don't like it. I want to be worrying about Callie or freezing my heart with the words Callum wrote to me, not sitting here cold. I see now what I have to live for and now I want to go back. But I ended it, I gave up and theres no way I can go back so shut up about it Sephy. JUST SHUT UP!

It's your fault you're in all this shit, even though you thought this would end it all. And now you're crying because you realise how much you did have to live for, how much you _had. _You think you killed her don't you? Don't be so bloody stupid you don't have the guts to do something like that, all your life you've lived in the past, regretting things you said or didn't say. Did or didn't do.

Well I hope you don't regret the fact your arms gave way before Callie could, she's stronger than you ever were. And thanks to you she will have to be. Have to grow up never fitting in, not one colour a sort of mixture, a left over splash of paint on an artists pallet.

Now she'll think she was nothing to her parents either, one hung for what he raping your mother and the other too weak to face up to what she had chosen to do. You know what I think? I think Callie would be better of _dead. _

What, does that hurt? To know how much pain and suffering you'll cause her in the future, unless of course she takes the easy way out. Unless of course she turns out like her _mother. _Some role model you are.

Don't you try to hide your dreams from me, I know the one you keep disappearing into. The ones when Callie Rose was never conceived, when she was just an image on a fine summer's day. Because then you'd be with Callum and none of this would ever had happened, you could be free. You make me sick.

I just wanted what was best for her and maybe what was best for her was never being born. Maybe never even being thought about because then she would never feel pain. Never cry so hard she wouldn't be able to hide it, never feel trapped as her fears drag hard on her heels. Never feel betrayal. But I guess it's too late to stop her from feeling that now, isn't it?


End file.
